Advertisements are an important channel for people to understand goods or services, and also an important means for manufacturers to promote products or services. The quality of advertisements and the channels of communication directly affect whether the benefits from their use are considerable or not. At present, advertising is no longer limited to the field of print media and television, but has extended to the field of the internet, such as being mounted on portal websites or embedded in communication software.
The advent of the mobile internet era and the popularity of mobile terminals allow advertisements to be embedded in mobile terminals to realize mobile advertisements which can interact with viewers. However, most of the mobile advertisements now only focus on the breadth, aiming at the public by mandatory indoctrination and failing to meet the particular needs of users, and the public just accepts them passively and indiscriminately, resulting in low acceptance of advertisements and poor communicating effect of advertising contents.
In particular, mobile phone spam messages and advertisements cannot accurately control the covered user data, thus failing to realize the division based on factors such as user characteristics or location characteristics, which is critical to establishing clear target groups and user data. As a result, the endless advertisements can only repel users. In addition, due to the limitation of the screen of a mobile terminal, there is only a small space for displaying advertisement contents, as a result, the advertisement contents displayed on the mobile terminal are so small that users often ignore them, resulting in much lower advertising efficiency.